


Soon-to-be parents

by onlyna (robs)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, preg!Perrie
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie sbuffa, ancora, mentre sfoglia annoiata la rivista che ha tra le mani; Zayn non è ancora tornato a casa, è in ritardo come al solito, e il bambino sta scalciando come un dannato nella sua pancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Soon-to-be parents.  
> Autore: Onlyna  
> Fandom: One Direction/Little Mix  
> Personaggi: Perrie Edwards, Zayn Malik  
> Pairing: Zayn/Perrie  
> Genere: fluff  
> Rating: verde  
> Disclaimer: i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono.  
> Tabella: Primavera  
> Note: AU, preg!Perrie.

Perrie sbuffa, ancora, mentre sfoglia annoiata la rivista che ha tra le mani; Zayn non è ancora tornato a casa, è in ritardo come al solito, e il bambino sta scalciando come un dannato nella sua pancia. È irritata perché il suo fidanzato non è ancora arrivato, seccata dai dolori continui e sfiancanti alla schiena e alle caviglie, ma è soprattutto annoiata perché non sa più cosa fare per passare il tempo: alla televisione non c'è niente di decente da guardare, solo stupidi reality show che ha sempre evitato come la peste, e non ha nessuna voglia di leggere per l'ennesima volta uno dei libri della sua biblioteca personale, che ultimamente manca di novità.

Sbuffa di nuovo, gettando la rivista sul tavolino davanti al divano e inclinando la testa all'indietro per appoggiare la nuca allo schienale; chiude gli occhi, posandosi una mano sul ventre e trattenendo un attimo il respiro quando il piccolo scalcia ancora una volta, perfino più forte delle precedenti, e comincia ad accarezzarsi il pancione intonando a bassa voce la ninnananna che sua madre le cantava ogni notte quando era bambina. È lei ad assopirsi, però, quando il bimbo che porta in grembo si calma abbastanza a lungo.

 

Zayn si chiude piano la porta alle spalle, prima di scrollarsi il cappotto dalle spalle e appenderlo all'attaccapanni; appoggia le chiavi sul mobiletto all'ingresso, prima di entrare nel piccolo salotto dell'appartamento in cui vive insieme a Perrie da poco più di un anno e vedere la sua fidanzata appisolata sul divano. Sorride appena, avvicinandosi per potersi chinare a baciarle la fronte, prima di spostarsi ed inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, tra le sue gambe e il tavolino; le appoggia le mani sui fianchi, abbassando il volto fino a posare le labbra sul suo pancione.

“Papà è tornato a casa,” sussurra, tornando a sorridere quando il bambino reagisce alla sua voce scalciando lievemente; sente Perrie borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile, e quando alza gli occhi sul suo viso la trova intenta a fissarlo.

“Sei di nuovo in ritardo,” commenta, senza curarsi di trattenere uno sbadiglio, e si stropiccia l'occhio sinistro con una mano; il ragazzo annuisce, baciandole un'altra volta il ventre prima di abbandonare la sua posizione sul pavimento e sedersi al suo fianco, cingendole le spalle con un braccio e accarezzandole delicatamente la pancia.

“Stasera Harry non poteva chiudere, ho dovuto farlo io,” si scusa poi, accettando con un piccolo sorriso il bacio di bentornato che Perrie gli posa sulle labbra. “Ti sei annoiata, qui da sola?”

“Da morire,” esala subito la ragazza, facendolo ridacchiare e guardandolo storto per qualche secondo. “Alla tv non davano niente di interessante e non ho nuovi libri da leggere, e i prezzi di quella stupida rivista non sono decisamente abbordabili per noi. Per di più tuo figlio non ha fatto altro che agitarsi tutto il pomeriggio, non sono riuscita a rilassarmi nemmeno un po',” continua, alzando gli occhi al cielo per un attimo. Zayn sorride ancora una volta.

“Adesso sono qui, dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia per intrattenerti,” le risponde, spostando il braccio intorno alle sue spalle per poterle massaggiare la nuca con i polpastrelli; Perrie sospira, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la coccola del suo fidanzato, prima di fare spallucce.

“Qualunque cosa va bene, lo sai,” ribatte, e Zayn ridacchia senza interrompere il suo massaggio; Perrie è una di quelle persone che si annoiano con estrema facilità, lo è sempre stata, ma grazie al cielo non è così difficile riuscire ad accontentarla e intrattenerla. Lo sa da quando l'ha incontrata per la prima volta che è stato davvero fortunato a trovarla, ma a volte la sua convinzione si rafforza, come in questo momento.

Inizia a cantare a bassa voce, continuando ad accarezzarle la pancia ed a massaggiarle la nuca, e Perrie sorride rilassata mentre si lascia cullare dalla sua voce e dalle sue mani. Dormire non è il modo migliore per sconfiggere la noia, probabilmente, ma dopotutto è da parecchie notti che non riesce a farlo; Zayn troverà qualche modo per trascorrere il tempo e non annoiarsi mentre lei riposa, si dice un attimo prima di appisolarsi di nuovo, questa volta contro la sua spalla.


	2. Calore

“Ho freddo,” borbotta Perrie, le mani posate sul pancione e lo sguardo rivolto al fidanzato; Zayn è seduto al suo fianco, guardando la televisione, e sbuffa una risata.

“Comincio a pensare che la gravidanza ti abbia resa pigra, Pez,” le dice sorridendo, prima di baciare via il broncio comparso sulle labbra della ragazza ed alzarsi per recuperare una coperta dal mobiletto accanto alla televisione.

“Vorrei vedere te al mio posto, Malik,” ribatte lei, facendogli l'occhiolino quando Zayn torna a sedersi accanto a lei e le cinge le spalle con un braccio; si sporge per baciarlo di nuovo, sistemandosi bene la coperta sulle gambe e il ventre e appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto. “Grazie.”

Zayn sorride ancora una volta, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“Per te e il piccolo questo ed altro,” mormora, in parte serio e in parte scherzoso, e sente uno strano calore nel petto quando la ragazza ridacchia e gli sussurra che lo sa, e che sarà un ottimo padre.


	3. Cioccolatini

“Ho voglia di cioccolato,” mugugna contro il collo del suo ragazzo, perfettamente sveglia nonostante siano le tre di notte, e Zayn sbadiglia mentre tra sé sbuffa perché, diamine, Perrie poteva evitare di svegliarlo per una semplice voglia.

“Abbiamo i cioccolatini che Jade ha portato l'altro giorno, ti vanno bene?” chiede comunque, stropicciandosi un occhio e posando i piedi sul pavimento; Perrie annuisce, le labbra piegate in una smorfia a metà tra un sorriso e un broncio, e bofonchia qualcosa guardandosi il ventre. Zayn si lascia sfuggire una risata per l'espressione corrucciata sul suo viso, prima di uscire dalla camera da letto per recuperare i cioccolatini dalla cucina.

“Dovresti smetterla di svegliarmi nel mezzo della notte per queste cose, sai?” la sente mormorare quando si avvicina nuovamente alla camera con la scatola tra le mani; si ferma nel corridoio, il sorriso già sulle labbra perché sentire Perrie parlare al loro bambino lo riempie di tenerezza, e aspetta che la ragazza finisca di parlare. “Non possiamo disturbare papà ogni volta, tesoro, almeno uno di noi tre deve riuscire a dormire.”

Zayn sorride ancora di più, dimenticandosi di colpo l'irritazione di poco prima, ed entra nella camera non appena Perrie comincia a canticchiare una ninnananna al pancione; alza la scatola di cioccolatini come se fosse un trofeo, facendola ridere, e gliela porge prima di tornare a sdraiarsi al suo fianco.

“Sei il migliore,” sussurra Perrie, sporgendosi per baciarlo sulle labbra prima di scartare un cioccolatino e ficcarselo in bocca; Zayn la guarda divertito mentre mastica e ingoia, e sorride al suo verso di approvazione.

“Dobbiamo decisamente chiedere a Jade di portarcene altri, sono squisiti.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10293924)   
> 


End file.
